Le Protecteur
by LadyPhoenixGold
Summary: Attention, ceci est un OOC, ne lisez pas si vous êtes un conservateur/trice
1. Chapitre 1

En ce dimanche pluvieux, -qui me semblait normal de prime abord- mes parents m'appelèrent pour m'annoncer quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Mon père se racla la gorge et commença:

- Ma chérie ta mère et moi devons t'annoncer quelque chose de très important, nous...

- Ne me dites pas que je vais avoir une sœur ou un frère, le coupais-je, ce serait génial!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre,dit-elle, même que nous aurions préféré, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, Hermione, ma puce, ce que nous voulons et devons te dire c'est que tu as... tu as été... adoptée. Le silence emplit la pièce instantanément après cette révélation inattendue, je scrutai l'un après l'autre le visage de ma mère et celui de mon père, essayant de savoir s'ils me faisaient une blague, mais, je ne décelais rien d'autre que de l'appréhension.

Nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui sonnait à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, dis-je. J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais mon père me retint et me dit d'aller me reposer car il avait bien évidemment pensé que cette annonce allait me bouleverser. Je montais l'escalier pour aller ressasser, au calme, dans ma chambre, les pensée qui assaillaient mon esprit. Je me demandais tout d'abord qui étaient mes vrais parents, pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonnée, puis, enfin, étaient-ils des sorciers?

Tellement absorbée dans mes songes, je n'avais guère remarqué mon lacet défait. Quand j'atteignis la dernière marche, je trébuchai sur mon lacet et fis un magnifique vol plané puis, finis tout en bas sous les regards étonnés et soucieux de mes parents et le sourire narquois de la personne que je détestais le plus au monde.

- Si tu essayais de léviter tu t'y prends mal Granger, lança mon pire ennemi à moitié étouffé de rire.

- Malefoy?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

- En voilà une façon d'accueillir ses amis, dit-il. Je m'attendait à quelque chose de plus chaleureux.

- Amis, interrogeais-je, et depuis quand si je puis me permettre? Car je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais adressé la parole pour autre chose que des insultes, et de toute façon je ne traine pas avec des crétins comme toi qui prennent un ton condescendant à chacune de leur phrase.

- Je ne suis pas condescendant, répliqua-t-il. Je suis un Malefoy.

- Justement, répondis-je.

- Certes, comme tu voudras, dit-il. Mais je dois te parler, seul à seule, chuchota-t-il en regardant mes parents.

- Pourquoi?

- seul à seule Granger.

- D'accord, lui dis-je. Vous pouvez sortir 5 minutes, demandais-je à mes parents. S'il vous plait?

Ils sortirent silencieusement me laissant seule avec mon ennemi juré.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, demandais-je froidement.

- Je sais qui sont tes ''vrais'' parents.

- Quoi?! Comment peux-tu le savoir?! Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents, répliquais-je. Et, depuis quand le sais-tu?!

- Depuis... Laisse-moi réfléchir 2 secondes, depuis toujours.

- Quoi?! Je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi, qu'as tu dit?

- Ne me fais pas répéter ce que je viens de dire, Granger. gronda-t-il. Ton père est un ami proche de ma famille.

- Si je comprends bien tu insinues que mon père est un Mangemort, et ma mère aussi je suppose?

- Pour ta mère je n'en sais rien, mais, pour ton père tu supposes assez bien.

-Comment ça ''assez bien'', demandais-je, il fraternise avec les Mangemorts mais n'en fait pas partie?

- Raté... Je te croyais beaucoup plus intelligente...

- Alors qui est-ce? Et pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils envoient?

- Je ne peux pas encore répondre à ta première question, mais, pour la deuxième, ils m'ont envoyé pour être ton protecteur.

- Mon quoi?!

- Ton pro-tec-teur, tu suis des fois? Pour faire simple je suis censé te protéger de tout les danger.

- Ça j'avais compris. Je ne suis pas débile, mais, pourquoi es-tu dans l'impossibilité me dire qui est mon père? Ça me regarde, tout de même, c'est de mon père qu'il s'agit.

- Pour le savoir, suis-moi...


	2. Chapitre 2

**H223 :** _Je ne peux rien te promettre, j'ai jamais lu de fanfic où Hermione était adoptée, donc, à toi de me dire si je fais du tout comme les autres..._

**DreamInGold :** _Merciii, ça fait plaisir des encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira^^_

* * *

Je dus rester bouche-bée une seconde de trop car :

- À force d'ouvrir la bouche pareillement, tu vas avaler des mouches.

Je me repris et lui demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tout ce que tu dis est vrai, tu pourrais me dire ça pour me tendre un piège, les sang-de-bourbes, ça rapporte chez les mangemorts, non ?

Il parut réfléchir mais, ne répondit pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce n'est que du mensonge, dis-je. Si tu reviens une fois, trouve un mensonge plus crédible.

- Je ne mens pas, répliqua-t-il. Mais bon, si tu veux, des mangemorts plus coriaces que moi pourraient venir te chercher.

- Quand tu leur rapporteras ça, ils te riront au nez, tu n'arrive même pas ramener une fille, née-moldue qui plus est. Tu seras la honte de ta famille.

Je guettais le moindre signe d'énervement malheureusement, rien n'apparaissait sur son visage. Puis, tout à coup, il changea d'expression et dit d'un ton très calme :

- Tu sais, je connais le moindre de tes secrets... J'ai pris mon rôle de protecteur très, très au sérieux, si tu ne me suis pas, tout le monde à Poudlard sera au courant, tout le monde se moquera, te montrera du doigt...

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, à présent, il était si proche que je sentais son souffle, il affichait un sourire satisfait, ses yeux avaient changés, plus il parlait, plus il se rapprochait, plus ils s'éclaircissaient.

- Tes yeux... murmurais-je d'une voix presque inaudible, j'étais à la fois tétanisée et fascinée, mon cerveau me criait de fuir mais mon esprit était hypnotisé par ses yeux.

- Maintenant, tu vas me suivre. Sans discuter.

- Oui, dis-je simplement, je ne pouvais me soustraire à son regard, je ne pouvais refuser, je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux des siens, son emprise était trop forte.

- Bien. Va faire ta valise.

- D'accord.

Je montai dans un état second, mon esprit se battait contre mon corps. Je luttais contre ses yeux, malheureusement, j'étais impuissante contre ce pouvoir.

Je fis mes bagages dans un silence presque total, je me sentais comme un pantin, il n'avait prononcé aucune formule, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, pourtant, il me contrôlait. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je n'étais plus libre ni de mes pensées ni de mes mouvements. Quand j'eus fini mes affaires, je descendis.

- J'ai terminé, je vais faire mes adieux à mes parents.

- Non, on doit partir maintenant, dit-il. Viens, on va transplaner.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, il me prit la main et nous fit transplaner.

Nous arrivâmes dans une maison, très sombre, que je n'avais jamais vue. Nous nous trouvions dans un long couloir avec un nombre incalculable de porte.

- Suis-moi, dit-il en se mettant à marcher.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Chez moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que tu rencontres ton père. Maintenant, tais-toi et marche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte. Il incanta et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

- Attends là, je viendrai te chercher quand tu pourras entrer.

J'obéis et restai là, j'entendais des murmures étouffés, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais je remarquai qu'il y avait quatre voix, celle de Malefoy, une voix glaciale et cruelle d'homme et deux voix de femmes.

La porte se rouvrit sur Malefoy, derrière lui, je vis la mère de Malefoy, une autre femme que je n'avais jamais vue et un fauteuil dos à moi sur lequel quelqu'un était assit.

- Entre.

Je passai la porte et vis que trois autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce le père de Malefoy, Bellatrix et son mari. L'emprise de Malefoy s'était arrêtée depuis un certain temps, mais je ne m'en rendis compte seulement maintenant. Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Tout le monde me scrutait. La femme prit la parole :

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Bienvenue à toi.

- B-bonjour, bégayais-je d'un ton peu assuré.

Elle me sourit, je fus troublée par notre ressemblance.

- N'aie pas peur nous ne te ferons aucun mal, reprit-elle. Je me présente, je m'appelle Isobel Manson, elle hésita un moment, chercha l'aprobation de l'homme sur le fauteuil puis ajouta :

- Je suis ta mère.

- M-mais, je croyais que vous ne saviez pas qui était ma mère.

- Je t'ai menti, dit Drago, personne, à part les gens qui se trouvent dans cette pièce, ne sait qu'elle est encore en vie. Il ne fallait pas que cela soit entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Merci Drago. Hermione, je suis censée être morte depuis dix-sept ans, une personne, je ne sais pas encore qui, a essayé de me tuer à cause de mon trop grand pouvoir et de mon rapprochement avec des mangemorts présumés. On m'a laissée pour morte dans une forêt près d'ici.

- Bien résumé, reprit la voix glaciale qui provenait du fauteuil, mais tu as oublié de signaler que, quand on a essayé de te tuer, tu étais enceinte et on t'a volé ton enfant, notre enfant, pour le placer dans un orphelinat moldu.

- Oui, j'ai omis de le signaler, mais, l'important, c'est que nous soyons enfin réunis tous les trois, comme une vraie famille, pas vrai mon amour? dit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme sur le fauteuil.

- Assurément. Nous seront heureux, vous serez mes deux seuls points faibles, mais personne, à part les huit personnes, nous trois inclus, présentes dans cette pièce et une personne qui ne tardera pas à arriver, ne connaîtrons ce petit secret, si vous parlez de cela à qui que ce soit, je le saurai et vous punirai.

Tous les regards se croisèrent, la situation commençait à m'inquiéter, je ne savais que faire, fuir, rester, parler, me taire... J'avais envie de hurler ou de me pincer, pour savoir si je rêvais. À la place, je fixais ce fauteuil sur lequel était assis mon père, cet homme que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il me faisait peur. Je commençait à me douter de qui il s'agissait, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit cette personne, ce ne pouvait être lui. Un coup à la porte me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

- Enfin, notre dernier invité arrive, dit l'homme sur le fauteuil. Entre Severus.

« Severus? Severus Rogue? Ce n'est pas possible, mon père est vraiment celui que je crois, tous ces disciples les plus fidèles sont ici. Je dois partir, je ne peux pas être la fille de Voldemort, pensais-je, mais comment en être sûre? Il faut qu'il se retourne, que je vois son visage. »

- Bonsoir, maître. dit le maître des potions, il jeta un regard vers moi puis ajouta : Je vois que votre fille à coopéré.

Mon père prit la parole :

- Maintenant, que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir défaire le sceau qu'ils ont apposé sur toi afin de limiter ta puissance dans le monde moldu. dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

- Tu seras la sorcière la plus puissante de notre monde, ajouta ma mère avec un sourire de psychopathe.

- Et si je ne veux pas être la plus puissante, vous ferez quoi?

Personne ne semblait avoir pensé à cette éventualité.

- On le fera quand même, dit ma mère, on a besoin que tu sois puissante.

- Bien, dit mon père en se levant, nous allons commencer, mettez-vous tous à votre place. Hermione, j'aurais préféré ne pas devoir te forcer, mais, je constate que j'y suis obligé. Désolé, ma fille, je t'aime...

Il se tourna lentement en sortant sa baguette et la dernière chose que je vis fut son visage cruel, le visage de mon père, Voldemort, me lançant un stupéfix d'une rare violence...


End file.
